


told my love to run (so we'd both be free): podfic

by VictoriaNotte



Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Torture, WangXian, finale, good!madam yu, insane gusu swordwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaNotte/pseuds/VictoriaNotte
Summary: “What the fuck are you talking about?” he snarled, judging how hard he needed to swing to shut the other one up. Already, the foot was beginning to slip loose so he sorted of needed to go before the other Tribute was back on his feet.(He sort of wanted to hear this)“Lan Zhan is my friend.”(Not lover)Of course, he liked Lan Zhan. More importantly, he trusted Lan Zhan.But who wouldn’t?Lan Zhan was incredible, kind, really really pretty, and honestly the best.He liked being with him, liked the way his eyes would soften when the rest of him refused to, liked the way his voice sounded on the occasions that he spoke about Gusu, his whispered stories of snow covered mountaintops, of quiet summer days in that Library Pavilion he seemed so attached to, of springs of crystal water under the moonlight. Lan Zhan was warm, he was comforting, he was the reason Wei Wuxian had made it this far in the Games without going mad.Lan Zhan was the best.Lan Zhan-(Oh Shit.)He loved Lan Zhan.He . . . he loved Lan Zhan.He missed Lan Zhan. He wanted Lan Zhan by his side.In fact, he needed to find Lan Zhan right now.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: The Hanging Tree: Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	told my love to run (so we'd both be free): podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [told my love to run (so we'd both be free)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066986) by [chatonnerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonnerie/pseuds/chatonnerie). 



> If there's anything I'm not doing right in terms of link errors, format, archive policy, anything, please let me know. I'm new to the AO3 side of this and all the help I've received so far has been very much appreciated.
> 
> About the audio, I can't embed directly into AO3 because spotify has automatic ads (and I can't figure out how to turn them off), which is against archive rules. However, I AM allowed to direct you to a different platform. So, please follow the link below to access the full podfic (a bit over an hour long) on the spotify app or website.
> 
> Alternatively, you can directly search for the podcast name: Our Untamed Boys. It should be available on most podcast platforms.

[Part 1](https://open.spotify.com/episode/3qIh56HXBeAdwHKWho5z5m?si=WSZ52rXfThmn0Z-Y7sv2UQ)

[Part 2](https://open.spotify.com/episode/7e077PoGaOfXOQO6lEr5CH?si=nBBPFM7aRj-mX1cFLzs5iA)

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the podcast for almost-daily updates.


End file.
